A Super Sonic Adventure
by shadicthewritter
Summary: Bart has found a box! ok maybe not so entertaining there but this box could be the ticket to oblivion and no not the game... R&R and has been rated T for a reason and if you do not like it then don't read the thing


Hello there lets do the FRIST SimpsonsXsonic ! enjoy

There was a miserable town called Springfield. It was filled with hobos and retards to the brim, not even school or church was supportive to help Springfield with all of these problems. Most of the site may look wonderful but in the city area there were pallotins everywhere and they couldn't even grow their own crops except potatoes. So instead of finding a way to grow crops (like they should), they made a lame holiday only some enjoy. It was called Franks Potato Skinning day were only a few families ever participated. One of the families was the Simpsons. The family did make some impact on the town bad or good, but it stayed the same old way for all the years. There are five family members in this group. One of them was a trouble making boy named Bart. He makes trouble and mischief where ever he made like when he tee-peed the Flanders house on a good night or he skateboards on Mr. Skinner's green lawn. Bart does all of this because he just gets really bored and has to do something. Heck, he even torments his sister named Lisa. Lisa was the "goodie" in the family and always get teased by her brother. But in times of huge trouble they team up to save the day witch rarely happens. Lisa's mother was Marge who also was one of the goodies of the family. Marge is one of the ordinary mothers in Springfield that sometimes has a dark side. She may get crazy at times but she always cared for her kids and her loving husband homer. Now homer was the "slow headed" part of the family. He usually does crazy scammers that cause trouble like drinking and driving but they always make things right. Also there was a little baby that was named Maggie that really does nothing (for now…). So that was all of the family that had some impact on the town but not much. But on the Franks Potato Sinning day, the may be the last hope that everyone has ever had. The event had started on the lame holiday in the simspons house where they were peeling potatoes and throwing them in a pot to cook them. Homer cut him self many times and yelled "doh" every time he cut him self but kept at it for some strange reason .Bart was bored as hell so he started complaining. "Mom can I stop please this crap is really lame" Bart sadly mumbled. Marge replied in a ordering voice "Bart keep at it because people had to work hard to make these potatoes and we are eating them for dinner even if you like it or not!" "But mom" grumbled Bart "they don't even have to work on these, they just leave them in the ground and wait for some to come up". "Do what your mother says" whispered homer "or you would not like the consents". Bart sighed but before he peeled another he saw 21 potatoes left. The evil number got to Bart and stepped back then ran to his room screaming "21!"With scared eyes and waving hands in the air. Marge took all of Bart's potatoes and started peeling them calmly with Lisa and Homer staring inwardly. "What's wrong with Bart?" Lisa asked with a worried tone. "oh he just really is worried about that number" Marge replied while peeling potatoes. There was a dead silence in the room before she could continue expiating. "Well lets just say a few months ago he got into homer's stop sign porn" explained Marge still angry about her husband looking at things like that and leavening them around all day. "hey it's not my fault that I like road signs" said Homer sarcastically. Mean while up in Bart's krusty styled room, Bart was rocking back and fourth on his bed looking dramatized with tears in his eyes. "21" he repeated over and over whispering like some lunatic. Bart reached to get an air bag but instead had got something fluffy. "What the?" Bart said as he pulled the fluffy thing to his view. It was an old sonic the hedgehog doll that Bart used to play with when he was a little kid that he got bored of it and lost it when he got to the age of 9. The doll was a bit stained and with patches on the arms with dog drool on it. "Well where have you been for the last few years" Bart said sarcastically while holding the doll by its arm. "Wait why am I talking to a dumb doll?" Bart asked him self. A dead silence filled the room just like down stairs with a cricket noise. "I think I may be going insane" Bart finally said when putting the doll down. But then there was a sudden tap on his window.


End file.
